themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenshi Hinanawi
"Hey, look at your land, it's all desecrated! How wonderful it feels!" General Information Tenshi Hinanawi is the final boss for most of the characters in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and the eldest daughter of the Hinanawi clan (as referred to by Iku Nagae) that resides in heaven. While she was in heaven, she had a rather carefree life that she considered boring. After she left heaven, she resided in Dedede’s castle. Later, she decided to live with Yu Narukami. Personality In her official profile, Tenshi is described as being "sheltered upbringing", selfish and on top of the world. Despite being a celestial, she is very earthly and lacks charisma. That's not surprising, however, because she became a celestial only because the entire Hinanawi family became celestials when the Nawi became divine spirits. Therefore, she lacks awareness of what it means to be a celestial. She is described as "delinquent". An overly privileged environment had a negative effect on her playful nature. She doesn't consider what her actions mean to other people. She also has absolute confidence in her abilities, and gets mad if someone insults them. ZUN described her as having a rather nice personality. Tenshi wishes for a beautiful world, and she cherishes the few truly beautiful finds she finds. Abilities Although it's not because Tenshi has undergone special training, she is extraordinarily strong and tough. This toughness is to the extent that she cannot be pierced by Sakuya Izayoi's knives. This seems to be an effect of heavenly peaches; when one eats them, it forges one's body to one's convenience. Heaven doesn't have normal food apart from the peaches, so all celestials probably eat these peaches and strengthen their bodies. Her weapons also include innumerable danmaku keystones of various sizes and her shape-shifting Sword of Hisou. Earthquakes, land subsidence, landslides, etc. - her effective range is narrow, but she is able to manipulate them at will. It is similar to Suwako Moriya's "creating Earth", but Suwako's ability is mainly for the sake of constructing various geographical features and creating countries, whereas Tenshi's ability is mainly a power to calm and cause (land-related) natural disasters. Since she is also able to handle the keystone, by this, she is able to calm and cause powerful earthquakes. The Sword of Hisou is a tool that nobody other than celestials can use. Apparently, the Sword of Hisou can act on its own. Tenshi’s final spell attack cannot be activated unless it’s initiated by the Sword of Hisou. Even with just the keystone and the Sword of Hisou, she would still probably still be able to manipulate all three of "sky, earth and people". The Sword of Hisou has power related to "sky" and "people", and the keystone has power related to "Earth". In her moves in the games, by pouring spirit into the Earth using the Sword of Hisou, she caused earthquakes and land subsidence, but for the keystone, there were pretty much only moves that used it for throwing, hitting, smashing, and as a seat, ways that not at all related to earthquakes (however, in Touhou Hisoutensoku, a move was added which used the keystone to cause earthquakes). As the keystone was originally for calming earthquakes, if the keystone, which stores distorted energy of the Earth, was ever removed or destroyed, then an earthquake occurs. Since causing earthquakes in this manner takes time and is difficult to use in battle, that is probably the reason it wasn't used in battle. Sword of Hisou The sword cannot be used by anyone other than celestials. It is able to gather and accumulate the surrounding spirit and convert it into energy. Moreover, it is able to cut up this spirit itself. Upon releasing the opponent's spirit and identifying the type of the opponent's spirit, it is also able to control the accumulated spiritual energy and convert it into the spirit of the opponent's weakness, and attack using their weakness. First, the sword converts the opponent's spiritual nature into scarlet mist, then into a form that can be seen. Once the opponent's nature has been revealed, the sword can change itself to channel the most effective attributes to counter that nature. The spiritual nature evoked by the sword takes the form of weather, which is why it somehow looks flexible. Also, spirits slashed by the sword become scarlet mist. This mist can be used to influence and control the weather. The sword is also durable enough to channel the powerful strength of the celestials, allowing Tenshi to rupture the Earth or even cause earthquakes in the surrounding area. Tenshi can also evoke the gathered scarlet energies of living beings through the sword, creating an immensely destructive beam that inflicts grievous injury upon her opponents. The fact that Tenshi can draw the weapon from seemingly nowhere, it means that the shape-shifting properties of the sword does not have to be stored anywhere on Tenshi's body at any time without taking up space, suggesting that it is spiritually summoned into battle by its wielder. Story Due to the boring life in Heaven of constant drinking and relaxation, Tenshi decides to cause a disaster by gathering the thought energy of everyone in Gensokyo in the form of scarlet clouds, threatening an earthquake. Her true intent is to resolve her boredom by attracting others to resolve the incident. In the multiverse, she was forced and controlled by Rin Satsuki to recreate the incident. Later, she was forced to fight the heroes again because of an evil butterfly. Relationships Suika Ibuki Suika travelled up to Heaven and beat up Tenshi to get some land. Iku mentions in her ending that Tenshi must have given it to her without consulting any of the other celestials about the matter. Since then, Suika played at least one prank on Tenshi by gathering up many others to come fight her. Tenshi initially figured that it'd be okay because Suika will get bored and leave heaven soon, but by the time the final story in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody ends, Suika's still up there, causing Tenshi to worry about just how long the oni plans on staying. Iku Nagae Iku acts as a teacher and advisor to her. Tenshi respects Iku and treats her like a good friend for helping her so much. When Iku was hospitalized after the weather incident, Tenshi would go and visit her every day. Lumina Incandesce While spending time in heaven, Tenshi would occasionally get beat up by Lumina. However, Tenshi was fine with it. Eventually, they got to know each other and become friends. Yukari Yakumo Tenshi and Yukari have had several encounters, and it's safe to say that the two of them are friends. They also tried to help each other during the butterfly incident. Taranza Tenshi appreciates Taranza for saving her from Rin Satsuki’s control. Shion Yorigami Since, unlike everyone else, the celestial doesn't mind being near her, Shion thinks someone like Tenshi can finally make her feel happy. After almost a year after the Perfect Possession incident, the two are still seen spending time together in Gensokyo, even organizing a couple of banquets at the Hakurei Shrine. Shion seems to care a lot about Tenshi's friendship, almost starting to cry when she thought Tenshi got angry with her due to a headache. Yu Narukami Tenshi thinks Yu is the most beautiful human she has ever seen. Quotes ”You’d better stay away from me! I’m in a bad mood!” “You can take away emotions...almost like my Sword of Hisou.” ”You broke up with the lunar capital? What a shame.” “I have no jealousy in your pursued prettiness.” “Who are you? Why are you mimicking me?” “Once I'm finished with you two, I'll shatter the heavens...destroy Earth...annihilate mankind...level the ground...make four beautiful seasons...create new life...give them hearts unplagued by sadness...and build a new society rid of poverty! The whole world will be rebuilt with my hands! Now, rot to death, you fiendish gods!"﻿ “Been sitting pretty on a cloud above the world, doing only as they say is right...isn’t it a virtue to be more down-to-earth?” “This is truly my heaven here on earth!” Category:Events Category:Final Boss Category:Neutral